Zen
by Dia-chan93
Summary: A collection of 100 ItaNaru drabbles rating anywhere from T-M.
1. Lottery

Zen- ItaNaru drabble collection

Prompt: Lottery

Words: 261

Setting: Au- Earth has become a pit of evil. God sends angels down to purify souls, but Naruto's curiosity about the planet gets him captured.

Summary: Itachi didn't know what to expect when he entered through those oversized doors.

XxxxX

Itachi didn't know what to expect when he entered through those oversized double doors. He figured he would walk in, browse the merchandise and leave empty handed. _Again._ This had been going on for a little over a year, his search for a slave. He wanted one that was submissive, but only in bed. There had to be some defiance in the eyes of his future slave. Otherwise he got bored to quickly and ended up breaking his toys.

Itachi may be filthy rich, but if there was one thing he hated spending money on, it was new toys.

He didn't really know what to expect from Orochimaru's establishment, located in some old castle in the mountains. He had spoken briefly about his requirements to the slithering male and he was promised he would find what he was looking for, but Itachi was a pessimist.

Imagine his shock (that he didn't express on his face) when the pale man brought an angel, whose wings had been removed, from the back.

Itachi had never been so turned on by a person's presence in his life.

Bright blond locks framed a perfect, heavenly tanned face. Large, round, expressive aquamarine eyes were filled to the brim with tears from pain due to his missing wings and fear for his future, yet there was underline of confidence barely visible to the raven's prying eyes. Three whisker marks rested on each cheek, creating a foxy aura around the boy.

Itachi could barely keep the smirk to himself. This delectable creature was going to be his.

_'Jackpot!'_


	2. Skinny Dipping

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Skinny Dipping

Words: 176

Rating: M

Setting: AU- Naruto (Freshmen) and Itachi (Senior) are in a college Fraternity. They have a Big/Little relationship or they had a Big/Little relationship.

Summary: Why the hell did he accept that dare from Kiba? Oh yea, his crush on his Big.

XxxxX

"Mmm...ha" He moaned hoarsely at the ministrations of the other pool's occupant. "No...ah...st-stop"

"Hmm." the other hummed deeply sending shivers up and down the smaller males spine. "Why would I do that?"

"I-I do-don't wa-ngh!" A rough nick on a sensitive earlobe cut off his protest.

"Don't deny it Naruto-kun," Itachi, his Big, whispered in his ear while his hands did so many sinful things to dusty nipples. "I know you want me," damn that perfect, velvety voice. "And believe it or not..._I want you too._"

Naruto couldn't hold in the rather throaty moan, that escaped his throat, as the senior above him thrust his, rather impressive, erection between the tanned globes of the blond's ass. The cool pool water washed across his heated body, creating too many sensations to pay attention to.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be thanking Kiba and plotting his murder, but that didn't matter right now.

All that did matter, was getting the bastard Uchiha to do something besides tease.


	3. Betting

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble collection

Prompt: Betting

Words: 421

Rating: K+

Setting: AU-business world. Itachi is a CEO and Naruto is his new secretary.

Summary: His heart was colder than ice itself and he shouldn't have been able to feel a thing, yet this feeling...what is it?

XxxxX

If there was one thing anyone in the business world knew, it was that one did not cross Uchiha Itachi. The man would crush you, your family and anyone you ever said two words to within the span of a single phone call. He doesn't even bat a perfect eyelash either.

The man was cold. Ice cold.

Amongst the different departments at Uchiha Inc there was a betting pool among the employees, how long would the secretary last. It was simple really. Their boss went through secretaries like a baby did diapers and since the stress of working in such a major corporation built up relatively quickly, yeah you can see where this is going. After Itachi's first secretary had retired (she had worked for his father and did her job perfectly, but she was old enough to be his grandparent and needed to spend more time with her family) no other person had lasted longer than two months.

One man hadn't even lasted an hour.

So when news that their ridiculously, handsome, aloof boss was getting yet another secretary, the bets had been placed before lunch. The longest most people thought the fresh out of college young man would last? Two weeks. A few daring people bet a whole month and only one person, a lazy consultant, bet that the guy would last longer than half a year.

A month and a half had passed and well over seventy percent of the gamblers had lost. Then the seventh month passed and the lazy consultant raked in money double that of his pay check leaving many people crying waterfall tears and wishing they had the courage to jump off a bridge.

When asked why he could stand working for such an ice prick, one Uzumaki Naruto would simply respond, "My boss is an ice prick?" like he hadn't even noticed.

When asked why he let a clumsy idiot work for him, on Uchiha Itachi would respond with a "hn" but anyone who knew him decently would interpret that as "He causes a strange feeling to form in my chest. I am only interested in discovering what that feeling is."

The new bet in the office? How long until the two realize their feelings and confess.


	4. Gravestone

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Gravestone

Rating: T

Word Count: 496

AU: Modern/Fantasy/Vampire

Summary: In the an underground crypt, Itachi watches his sleeping lover wondering when he'll see those blue eyes again.

XxxxX

The darkened sky gave birth to a night where the air was smooth and world an eerie quite, especially within the tall iron gates of Konoha's Uchiha Family Cemetery.

It had been centuries since the massacre of one hundred and fifty seven out of one hundred sixty clan members. It had been even longer since anyone outside the family even dared to set foot on the sacred burial grounds of which the dead rested.

Of course, time had not waited and the world outside the gates had changed, become more modernized. The people? More arrogant and ignorant. Two traits that when put together, never make a decent human being. Tonight, a group of teenagers would go missing after having one too many drinks, one too many shots of illegal narcotics and a one too many dares to hop the tall, black iron fence and spend the night with the dead.

Deep beneath the earth, Itachi Uchiha sat calmly in a stone walled and floored room big enough to hold at least one small jet comfortably. The room itself was lit with a few candles, whose dim light danced across the aristocratic face of the eldest Uchiha. His expression was neutral save for the slight glint of solemn eagerness in his crimson colored eyes.

Before him rested his lover of the past five centuries on a gray stone table. The low lighting of the room blessed tan skin with an unearthly, almost heavenly, glow. Blond hair formed a golden halo around the sleeping male's head. His body, clothed in a pure white robe, was relaxed as if the fate of the world did not rest on his awakening. Occasionally, a gentle blue light would pulse from his body; proof of the spell that kept him asleep.

Itachi rarely left his lover's side. The world above was only ever graced with the immortal Uchiha's presence when his thirst reached an unbearable point. Luckily for him, not even a full hour ago, a group consisting of three teenagers stumbled their way into the cemetery. Normally he would take one for food and ignore the others, but tonight they tried to claw their way into the crypt, where his lover slept to regain his strength. No one would disturb Naruto's sleep, Itachi would never allow it. The three of them were locked in another room far enough away so their screams and desperate pleas for help would not disrupt the peace of this room.

He allowed a rare smile to grace his features as he brushed long pale fingers across creamy skin. He wasn't exactly sure when his smaller lover would wake up again and those crystal blue eyes would light up in joy at the smallest things. It could be tomorrow or another century from now, but nothing was going to disgrace his resting place.

Not the committee trying to build on the Uchiha land.

Not the witch who did this.

And definitely not a group of drunk teenagers.


	5. Nuisance

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Nuisance

Words: 235

Rating: T

Setting: Ninjaverse/before massacre

Summary: When was someone going to look at him like he was a person?

XxxxX

It had been another one of those days, where every single thing that breathes looked at him as though he should stop breathing.

These days were depressing. His happy facade would slip and on one occasion his sad expression had been seen. Those tan irises that looked at him had flashed with guilt, but then there was anger.

These days were frustrating. "Why?" he would call out as villagers of various ages brought him nothing but pain and emptiness. "Demon!" they yell back at him. But wasn't he human? Their hate filled eyes looked at him as if he wasn't.

These days were infuriating. He would crawl into his apartment and huddle in a darkened corner while burning, wet tears of anger and loneliness fell freely from his dulling, crystalline eyes down his bloodied, but not injured, face.

These days ended with him alone, cursing the village to hell and promising the rumbling fox the chance to send it there. Kyuubi would glare at him with red eyes and slit pupils, the unspoken words "I promise," the fox would read and suddenly those blood colored eyes would light up and smile, a cunning, dangerous smile.

Yet today ended differently.

There was no shadowed corner or self-loathing.

No promises of a burning Konoha.

No blood from injuries long healed.

There were simply sapphire eyes that held curiosity and crimson sharingan that held hope.


	6. Valentine

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Valentine

Words: 883

Rating: T

Setting: It's high school! Itachi is a student council president and Naruto is a super shy freshmen.

Summary: He wasn't exactly sure where the confidence to confess came from, but he hoped it showed. Oh god he hoped it showed.

XxxxX

Naruto gulped. He was really starting to feel the nerves now, not that he hadn't felt them before. It's just now each one seemed to weigh a ton preventing him from moving from his current spot, peeking behind a corner.

It was the end of another school day and soon the after school activities would be ending. More importantly, it was Tuesday. Tuesday's meant student council meetings after school and the shy boy behind the corner had picked up the less than good habit of stalking the student council president, Itachi Uchiha, between the final bell and when the meetings were over every Tuesday.

But, above all else, it was Tuesday, February 14th. In other words...it was Valentine's Day.

Now, usually Naruto would wallow in self-pity and hide out by himself at home. He had long ago given up on being in a relationship because A) he didn't like anyone like _that_ and B) even if he did, his chronic nervousness and timid personality would surely get in the way.

Like it was doing now.

He wasn't entirely sure why he told Iruka, his adoptive father, about his budding crush on the upperclassmen, but he had and he had kept the man updated on any and all developments between them, which were next to none.

There was that one time he tripped and fell in the middle of the hallway. Itachi had helped him up and dusted him off, but the blond had been far to busy trying not to faint from embarrassment to really pay attention to how close the Uchiha had been. If he had, he probably would have fainted straight away _with _a nosebleed.

Like all the other times he came face to face with Uchiha Itachi.

He was a closet pervert too. That can be attested to his ero godfather, who wrote porn for a living. Go figure.

Pulling out his orange Android phone, he checked the time.

"4:59," it read.

Perfect.

One minute until the student council got out of their meeting, two minutes until Itachi walked out the door and maybe two and a half to three minutes before Itachi walked passed his current location. Pulling out his box of homemade chocolates, neatly wrapped in black paper with red ribbons (Itachi's favorite colors), Naruto decided to gather his bearings and prepare himself for the trail ahead.

_'Come on Naruto,'_ he told himself. _'Iruka's kitchen sacrificed itself for this cause. Don't let it down. Don't let Iruka down and for the love of god don't trip. You can do this. You are ready.'_

The scrapping of a sliding door against its track startled Naruto out of his pep talk. He peered around the corner and saw a handful of members exiting through the door followed shortly by fucking-perfect Itachi Uchiha.

This was it. Gulping one more time and closing his eyes, Naruto counted backwards from ten while gripping the chocolates tightly. When he reached one he exited his hiding spot, eyes still closed and posture screaming "nervous!"

Only to realize mid-step, that he had collided with something and was losing balance.

Apparently he had timed his "big reveal" to well and instead of appearing before Itachi, he had appeared at the exact same moment said upperclassmen passed the exact same point.

Insert comical collision here.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't on the floor. Nope. There was a body beneath him. Slowly but surely his face went from nervously pink to tomato red.

_'Oh god...don't tell me...'_

He looked at the face of the person beneath him and, of course, it was Itachi Uchiha. His face, if possible, got redder. Then, he noticed the position they had fallen in.

The smaller male was sitting on the lap of the one beneath him with said Uchiha groaning lightly.

Naruto was starting to feel dizzy now. Very, very dizzy and his nose felt like it was going to burst any second.

Apparently, this ordeal wasn't over. For now, Itachi was looking at Naruto with smoldering dark gray eyes that, if he didn't know any better, looked like they wanted to ravish him.

He felt the blood dribbling from his nose more than he registered the shocked gasp from the handful of student council members that were still there. He was actually surprised his nosebleed had been so small.

"Are you alright?" Smooth, velvety, deep, sultry. Words could not properly detail how utterly sinful that voice was and Naruto's perverted, virgin mind could take no more.

This time the nosebleed was a geyser, the force from which sent Naruto rolling back out of Itachi's lap and into darkness.

Itachi just shook his head as others tried to close their gaping mouths before he noticed the neatly wrapped package still tightly gripped in the blond's hand.

Standing, Itachi stretched and sighed before picking up the unconscious Naruto bridle style.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" His little brother asked.

"Hn," he replied. "I'm taking him to the Nurse's office." The smirk at the end was for fun.

His brother shrugged before continuing on his way.

Once he was alone, Itachi leaned over and whispered into the blond's ear, "We really should stop meeting like this, ne?"

XxxxX

I meant to publish this yesterday but my internet wasn't cooperating.


	7. Bliss

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Bliss

Rating: T

Words: 150

Setting: AU modern

Summary: He could get used to this. There were no ifs, ands or buts about that.

XxxxX

It was Sunday.

Meaning there would be no incompetent fools messing up simple tasks, no clients attempting to blindside him and no younger brother trying to one-up him.

It was Sunday.

Meaning there should be lots or relaxation, enjoying the quiet of his apartment and putting work completely out of his mind.

But when Naruto Uzumaki gets involved, nothing goes quite as you would expect.

Instead of relaxation, there was sex. Instead of a quiet apartment, there were loud moans and half screams of ecstasy. Though work, was indeed, the farthest thing from his mind.

It was Sunday.

Meaning Naruto had spent the night after a round of desperate fucking. Meaning Naruto more than likely initiated the morning round of slow and passionate love making followed by more sleep and a round of shower sex when they woke up.

It was Sunday.

And Itachi wouldn't have it any other way.

XxxxX


	8. Grave

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Grave

Rating: T

Words: 243

Setting: Ninja-Verse, right after Itachi vs Sasuke.

Summary: He was too late. He was always too late.

XxxxX

Naruto sped through the forest, Kyuubi's chakra humming through his system as his pace reach inhuman levels. He had long ago abandoned his team, the constricting feeling in his chest had exceeded the tolerable amount and he could no longer continue with their slow, uncaring speed.

His love was in danger and their leisurely tree-hoping was not going to help him.

Itachi's chakra was fading. Dimming quickly like the lights in a movie theater. The sense of dread, that he wouldn't be able to make it, had increased making it difficult to breathe.

Naruto's response was to increase is chakra output and speed further towards his destination. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more miles. Itachi's chakra was but a miniscule dot to his senses, but as long as it was there, then there would be a chance.

A small chance, but Naruto had always been lucky.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

Just as Naruto appeared out of the forest and into what was left of the Uchiha's battle, Itachi's chakra vanished.

The blond frantically searched, extending his senses to feel for anything.

There was nothing.

No Sasuke. No Itachi. Just ruins.

And a puddle of blood, that with great anguish, Naruto realized was, in fact, Itachi's.

He was far to shocked to realize anything as he collapsed to his knees next to the only thing left behind by his love.

He was too late. He was always too late.

XxxxX


	9. Distance

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Distance

Rating: M

Words: 120

Setting: Modern AU. Itachi is business man, Naruto is his stay at home 'wife'

Summary: Itachi always had to go on these business trips. Naruto always missed him.

XxxxX

"Mm...ah!"

"Do you like that?"

"Oh fuck! I fu-fucking love it! Mo-more. I need...more."

"If you want it, then you should do it yourself."

"Oh god!"

"Yes?"

"It feels so good! Ah ah AH!"

"Are you close, my little fox?"

"Ngh. Yes I'm close, so close. I want to cum! Please let me cum!"

"Then cum. No one's stopping you."

"Oh fuck! I'm coming. I'm coming. I'M COM-AAH! ITACHI!"

"Mm...Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Naruto."

"hmmm..."

"Hang up the phone and go to sleep. I'll call you before my meeting tommorow morning."

"Mkay...night."

"Goodnight."

XxxxX

Phone sex is good. Very good, yes?


	10. Silence

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Silence

Rating: M

Words: 246

Setting: AU. Itachi's rich. Naruto's a servant.

Summary: Itachi is in a relationship with Naruto, but his parents don't know and they will never find out.

XxxxX

The only sounds that filled the luxurious bedroom were the strained, muted moans that escaped their mouths as their bodies moved against each other, desperate for relief yet not wanting to stop anytime soon.

"Mm...Ah!" The blond haired, aqua eyed male beneath him desperately tried to hold in his sounds, but one particular thrust _there_, made all efforts null and void.

"Shh...quiet," his husky, low tones shushed. "We don't want anyone to hear." He leaned down then. Gently prying dainty tan hands away from their failing job of blocking his lover's cries of passion, only to cover petal pink lips with his own in a searing, heart-stopping kiss; successfully muffling any oncoming screams.

A few minutes passed before they broke apart, saliva connecting their mouths and harsh, heavy breathing filling the air.

They were kissing again. Lips mashing together in a symphonic orchestra of bliss and ecstasy. They were close, so very close and as much as he wanted to let his blond lover cry out his name to the heavens, he couldn't.

So, with a quick breath of air and another heated kiss, they came undone.

Soundlessly.

Like they always did.

And like always the relaxing silence that followed was interrupted by the swift knocking on the door and a servant's call.

"Itachi-sama, your parents request your presence in the parlor."

The quiet, like a spell cast by a beginner mage, was broken easily. They had duties to perform after all.

XxxxX


	11. Dedication

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Dedication

Rating: T

Words: 833

Setting: Modern AU

Summary: Naruto's pregnant! Itachi has to deal with it all.

XxxxX

_First Month_

"President of Uchiha Industries, Itachi Uchiha speaking."

"Tachi!" the voice half sobbed like a child from the other line.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked. "I'm at work."

"I don't think I'm ready for this. I was talking to Tsunade-baachan and she was telling me how much of a handful I was to raise," he cried. "What if the baby turns out like me?" A sharp intake of breath. "Or worse? What if he or she turns out like you?" Itachi would ignore that comment for now. "The world isn't ready for another heartless bastard."

"Naruto," the business man tried to interject.

"And the what if he becomes a little devil who hates his parents for not paying enough attention to him."

"Naruto-"

"And then there's the teenage rebellion. I was the worst teenager ever! What if he gets a tattoo? What if he runs away from home? What if he becomes a super hero and in order to preserve his secret identity he tells us he's going to spend the night at a friends house, but really he's going out to fight dangerous space monsters and evil madmen with no lives. What if he really does want to tell us about his secret identity, but he can't because the evil madman from space will eat our souls if he does?"

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'This is going to be a long nine months.'

_Third Month _

"So I was thinking yellow and browns for the nursery, but then Kisame said a fish theme would be cute and I saw this really nice shade of blue at the paint store, but then I thought that might be to boyish since we want the baby's gender to be a surprise and all. Then Sakura suggested green as in like cartoon forest, but I read somewhere that babies eyes are sensitive to bright colors. Do you know if that's true? 'Cause I really like the forest idea. You're right! Baa-Chan would know more about that kind of stuff. I'll call her. Love you, bye!"

Itachi groaned. His work was piling up.

_Sixth Month_

"And don't forget to pick up my snacks from the store on your way home. I would do it myself, but Baa-Chan says I have to stay in bed to conserve energy for the twins. Speaking of which, we haven't thought of names yet. I have no clue what to name them since we don't know their gender's yet. I was thinking Kairi and Kaoru for a girls name. Kairi and Kaoru Uchiha. It has such a nice ring to it don't you think? I haven't really thought of boys names though. I can't seem to think of anything no matter how much I think about it."

Itachi loved his husband, he really did, but these conversations were cutting into his work though it was oddly refreshing listening to the blond's random rants. He was just lucky no one was in his office. Surely, his soft smile would scare any of his employees.

_Ninth Month_

"...and Sasuke called me a bloated whale! A bloated whale! I know I've gained a lot of weight during this pregnancy, but that was really mean of him, rubbing it in my face and all. It's not like there's anything I can do about it at the moment. And I can't get comfortable anymore. The twins keep shifting inside and when they do I feel it and then whatever position I was in before no longer is good enough. Our bed is seriously like made of clouds or something. How can it not be comfortable? I know their due date is just around the corner, but seriously! They need to hurry up and come out so I can actually fall asleep with out it feeling like my insides are rebelling."

He had long ago given up trying to stop these one-sided conversations. He'd come to the realization that he needed them as much as Naruto did, especially now that the twins were due in a few days.

They had decided that a natural birth at home would be best since the blond hated hospitals. Tsunade, their chosen doctor, would be living in with them starting tomorrow that way she'd be there to help her godson as soon as he started going into labor.

Itachi gave a short nod to his secretary as she handed him a sticky note with contact information on it. Another client had called during the middle of his daily phone call with Naruto.

He let out a sigh as his door shut behind her. Naruto was going on about how many pickles he'd eaten so far today.

He, too, wished for the twins to hurry up and be born. He hadn't been able to participate in his favorite stress relieving activity in a little over four months. He was reaching his limit.

XxxxX


	12. Capture

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Capture

Rating: M

Words: 773

Setting: Ninja-verse AU. The Jinchuuriki have taken over the Elemental countries three years after Sasuke defects.

Summary: Naruto only wanted one more little thing from the world: the Uchiha brothers. One to be his slave and the other to warm his bed.

XxxxX

Naruto hummed as he gazed at the two Uchihas kneeling at his feet. It sent a perverse thrill up and down his spine as they submitted to him, not that they had a choice.

The question is, what to do with them?

He tilted his head curiously, before a cruel smirk contorted his delicate features.

"Get up," he commanded, his tone harsh and unforgiving. Itachi and Sasuke slowly rose their heads to look at the blond king. Those blue eyes were filled with mirth.

"I'm feeling a little generous today, so one of you will get to choose the fate of both of you. I wonder who it will be," The fox-demon pointed a sharpened nail at Sasuke. "Eenie," the finger moved to Itachi, "meenie," back to the younger, "minie," back to the older, "you."

Naruto giggled from his seat on the throne.

"Here's what's going to happen. The both of you are going to have your chakra and Sharingan sealed. An obedience collar will be placed around your neck. One of you will have to work as a servant in this castle and the other will be my personal toy, with whom I will do as I please. You, Itachi, get to pick which one of you gets which job."

The elder raven's eyes widened just a fraction, barely noticeable to an untrained eye.

"Do choose quickly, I haven't got all day."

xxxxx

Itachi was on his back, arms tied above his head by a black silk scarf. His pale skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He grunted as the tan body above him gyrated against him, sending slightly unwanted sparks of pleasure racing through him.

He could feel the soft pink tongue softly tracing the rim of the black collar around his neck and the hot puffs of air against his equally heated skin as his master inhaled and exhaled from the pleasure. He could hear the heavy moans and sharp whimpers escaping those sinfully plump lips as the younger male picked up the pace of his riding.

Naruto rolled his hips as he impaled himself on Itachi's cock. He wanted to hear the older man scream, moan, or something. The quiet breaths were not cutting it and his dearest pet was hurting himself whenever he bit his lips to stifle the delicious sounds he was making.

He lifted his head so he was no longer nipping at the collar's edge. Instead, his mouth was at Itachi's ear. He gave a short lick to the lobe before nibbling on it. Still no reaction. _That simply will not do._

"You know..." Naruto said breathlessly. "If I'm not mistaken, Kurama* has an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke." Itachi could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'd hate to forget to keep them separated for a night, hm?"

"What can I do so you will remember, master?"

Naruto's head lifted so his cobalt eyes could stare into Itachi's smokey gray ones.

"Moan for me, my precious pet. Call out to me. Let the world know you're mine."

The Uchiha groaned loudly at the command. Naruto squealed in response.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The pace had quickened, the blond lifting his hips and letting gravity pull them back down. Itachi could not deny that it felt good. It always did and he let his master know.

"That's it, baby. Ah! Fuck yes! So close, oh god I'm so close."

The raven felt the flaming coil in his lower stomach tighten almost unbearably and released a throaty groan to alert his king.

"Come on, pet. Give Master your cum. Master wants your fucking cum!"

That coil continued to tighten until suddenly it snapped and Itachi came with a grunted "Master." Naruto screamed above him as he, too, came undone before leaning down and licking his pet's bloody lips.

A moment passed as their heart rates returned to normal. Naruto gently lifted his hips and removed Itachi's cock from his ass before rolling over and off of the older male. His tan hand reached towards the head board to untie his toy while his other hand gently brushed sweat matted raven locks.

"What a good pet you are," he crooned. "I think you deserve a visit from a very precious younger brother tomorrow. I think an hour will do. If you want more, you're going to have to work for it."

Naruto got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. His dark laughter filling the quiet bedroom and Itachi's heart with the miserable feeling of helplessness.

XxxxX

*For those of you unaware, Kurama is Kyuubi's real name. For all that is sane, Naruto and Kyuubi no longer share the same body.

**Authors Note:** Look I know I deleted No Inhibitions. I apologize for doing so, but seriously there were only two chapters with it and the third chapter was being difficult to write. Then my laptop crashed and I lost what little I had done as well as a majority of the notes I had made about the story. When I got my laptop fixed, I just couldn't find the inspiration to write the third chapter over. I had struggled with the original and I couldn't re-create what I had done to save my life. LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! I will eventually re-write the story and when I do I will have planned it completely from start to finish on notebook paper. I want to do it after I finish the I Think my Boyfriend is Cheating re-write I promised people ages ago. AGES! I'm hoping to have that completed by late June early July, though it's in the planning stages at the moment so that may change. I'm in college, I don't have all the free time in the world to write especially since my time is already spent writing papers for my English major classes. Please stop harassing me about it, I would also appreciate if you didn't leave rude comments in the reviews of this story as it has nothing to do with No Inhibitions. If you have something to tell me, quit being a coward and PM me.

For the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I struggled through the sex scene because my imagination got carried away several times and I had to back track. I like the almost role reversal that I wrote here. Itachi is still seme, but having him be the toy for a change was refreshing and Naruto came out to be slightly more evil than I originally intended, but I guess it worked out in the end.


	13. Pet

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Pet

Rating: T

Words: 412

Setting: AU. Itachi is an Emperor. Naruto is a fox spirit that can't talk. Drabble is from the POV of Sakura, a concubine.

Summary: She could never truly understand why she was even there. It was clear the Emperor had no interest in her or any of the others.

XxxxX

He was sitting in His Majesty's lap again, all smiles and silent mewls as he nuzzled the Emperor's neck with his tan nose. A fluffy blond tail flicked lazily back and forth as His Majesty's long pale fingers gently scratched behind large fox ears.

His Highness was always calmer when his pet was in his lap. He sentenced less people to death and actually allowed her and the other concubines to talk quietly as they lounged in the throne room as he ran the empire every day.

Sakura had always been slightly more intelligent than the others. They always spent these moments throwing flirtatious glances and giggling softly at the handsome man that owned them. Sakura, though, could see very clearly why those advances never worked.

The Emperor wasn't interested in anything she or the others had to offer. They were all told the same thing their first day here: "His Majesty has no use for you. If you think you can get close to him have a higher position in the court, give up. You will be killed before you even think of a plan."

That had confused Sakura greatly. Why were they here if they were useless? She supposed it had a lot to do with tradition. When the Emperor defeated the previous one, villages across the country had automatically sent their most beautiful young woman of child bearing age as was custom whenever a new ruler took to the throne. To reject such an important tradition would reflect negatively in the eyes of the gods. They women of the harem didn't serve much purpose. They were place holders, ornaments that decorated the imperial castle.

It was painfully obvious that His Majesty was smitten with the mute creature in his lap, if the way his cold demeanor melted only slightly whenever the blond was within arms reach..

The blond kissed the Emperor's cheek softly as an elderly man asked for a slight increase in protection for his village from the neighboring country, who have acted against His Majesty multiple times out of pure jealousy. Surprisingly enough, His Majesty granted the request. As the older man left, His Highness commanding to a servant, a frail, red-headed boy, "prepare my game set, I'm feeling bored."

She knew what the chess set meant.

Sakura barely managed to catch it, but the fox-boy's eyes flashed crimson before returning to their usual sapphire blue. That confirmed it. Their country was going to war.

XxxxX


	14. Disabled

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Disabled

Rating: M

Words: 441

Setting: AU/Modern. One-sided ItaNaru

Summary: Naruto hopes that one day he will be able to talk without a stutter, but until then he is content to remain silent.

XxxxX

Naruto learned early that talking would get him nowhere. People did not appreciate having to strain to decipher the words he spoke through his stutter. They didn't understand and Naruto didn't attempt to make them.

It was pointless.

His therapist believed that this, his refusal to speak, was why his stutter persisted.

"Most children learn how to form words and sentences through trial and error. They hear a word pronunciation and repeat it. If it's wrong, they are corrected and fix their mistake," she had explained to him once. "The key here is trying. You are missing that core factor. You can't get passed your stutter without putting forth the effort."

But he had tried. He'd tried for years to fix his stutter by listening to his parents, peers (because he didn't have friends) and everyday people, but the moment he opened his mouth it was all for naught. His parents would force themselves to try and understand what he was saying; his peers would laugh at him and call him names; and everyday people would frown at him.

He learned the hard way that it was better to be thought mute than an idiot who never learned how to speak properly.

He was content, because as long as he didn't speak; as long as he didn't try, no one could make fun of him and no one could look down on him and he was perfectly okay with that.

That is until he met _him._

He was the epitome of everything Naruto wished he could be. Tall, dark haired and gorgeous without even trying. He was Sasuke's older brother, but his presence was much more commanding. When Sasuke was in front of you, his attitude demanded that you pay attention like a spoiled child. Itachi's, however, commanded that you pay attention more like an Emperor. When he spoke, it was with such fluidity and confidence that Naruto cried from his hiding spot.

It wasn't until then that Naruto truly, with all his heart, wished that he could speak perfectly like everyone else. Oh how wonderful it would be to introduce himself and share stories! But he couldn't because he didn't want _that person_ to see him as an idiot and _that person_ would surely see him as such no question about it.

So Naruto huddled in the background, tears falling down scarred cheeks. He was content, but no where near happy.

XxxxX


	15. Firework

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Firework

Rating: T

Words: 398

Setting: Modern AU Japan. Also Naruto is terminally ill.

Summary: Festivals were always Naruto's favorite. He's just glad he was able to share his joy with his love.

XxxxX

"Ne ne, Itachi?"

"Hmm..."

"Let's go find a place to watch the fireworks. They'll be starting soon."

"Hn."

The duo walked to a hill that had been designated for people to sit and watch the fireworks on. They found a secluded spot near the top where Itachi had laid a checkered picnic blanket. They sat in comfortable silence gazing at the stars decorated across the night sky that would soon be the backdrop for a spectacular show.

"Ne, Itachi?"

"Hm."

"I'm really glad I got to come to the festival with you," Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper and a content smile upon his face. "I mean, I was really worried I wouldn't be able to and the doctors didn't think I'd be well enough, so I'm just happy I managed to get well enough to come before it became to late."

Itachi frowned. The blond's joyful personality had taken a deep dive this past month. Earlier he'd had another attack and fallen into a small coma. The doctors were sure the young teen wouldn't pull out of it and they were shocked into a stupor when Naruto had indeed pulled out of the coma relatively quickly. But Naruto's condition had worsened and the blond was almost always stuck in the plain white walls of the hospital. Treatments weren't nearly as effective and Naruto was almost always exhausted or sick. Everyone knew what this meant, but no one wanted to say it out loud.

Naruto's time was approaching its end.

And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

But Itachi wasn't going to sit by and let Naruto's light dim so quickly.

The Uchiha wasn't good at comforting people or inspiring hope, but he was good at being silent and it was this silence that spoke louder than any false encouragement from nurses.

It thundered louder than the crackling of lights as they soared quickly into the sky before exploding in a plethora glittering color. Naruto could only watch in awe as yellow, reds and blues suddenly glowed against the black sky. Itachi providing a silent anchor so he didn't get any ideas about joining those lights.

Naruto was grateful,

Undeniably and hopelessly grateful,

For everything.

XxxxX

I wrote another sad one! What is wrong with me? I'm sorry everyone, the next one will be more cheerful I promise!


	16. Sleep

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Sleep

Rating: T

Words: 286

Setting: Modern AU. Itachi and Naruto live together.

Summary: Itachi wasn't much of a morning person, but neither was Naruto.

XxxxX

Itachi Uchiha, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, hated mornings. He hated having to wake up at some ungodly hour just to work so his minions (employees) wouldn't cause his hard earned company to crumble into something pathetic and unsightly. He hated mornings, but he hated the thought of losing everything he worked for even more.

Another reason, Itachi hated mornings? Naruto, his lover of two years, hated mornings even more than he did. As a well known artist, Naruto didn't have to be up before lunch and those times when he did wake up before the sun was at its peak, the blond was an absolute monster. What made things worse? Naruto was a cuddler.

It was a delicate battle every morning when Itachi had to get up at five o'clock in order to get to work on time. He had to prepare himself mentally, so he wouldn't give in to the blond's sleepy protest. Then he would have to gently pry the tan arms from around his waist, untangle their legs and carefully move Naruto's head from his chest to a pillow.

Usually he would make it all the way to that point, before his lover would make an absolutely pitiful sound, something like a kicked puppy (or fox in Naruto's case) and Itachi would freeze because an upset Naruto was his Achilles's heal. Said blond would then latch back onto Itachi and the Uchiha would be forced to go through the entire process again and again until around six o'clock when Naruto would wake up partially to use the bathroom.

It was horrible, but Itachi put up with it because it was almost always his fault that the blond was so tired anyways.

XxxxX


	17. Sealed

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Sealed

Rating: T

Words: 351

Setting: AU/Fantasy. Itachi is a sealed demon. Naruto, his lover, protects his resting place.

Summary: One day his soul would reappear and when it did Naruto would snatch it because he desperately wanted to be in his lover's arms again.

XxxxX

Soft hands glided across the cool stone graciously as their owner gazed upon the smooth figure carved into the cave wall. He wasn't tall nor was he short. He wore an elaborate kimono in the colors of the sunset, nine glorious fox tails swishing languidly behind him and a pair of matching fluffy hears a top his head giving the occasional twitch as they picked up sound. His short spiky blond hair fell around his cherub face, his features reverent as stared at the stone.

Intricately carved into the wall was his lover, the greatest demon of them all, Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha Devil Clan. He was just as confident and aristocratic in his silent, sealed form as he was all those centuries ago when he walked the Earth.

Naruto could only sigh as he pulled his hand away from the polished face. He could only guess what the three Sages of Toad, Slug and Snake had been thinking when they performed the ritual that sealed Itachi. Since that time, the world had changed. The various demon clans had begun fighting even going so far as to involve humans. Everything was falling into chaos and Itachi, the only with the power to quell the insane violence, was stuck in this...this...

He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. The only way Itachi would be released was if, and that's a big _if_, the reincarnation of Itachi's soul awakened its powers and willingly returned it to Itachi. Naruto fell to his knees before his love.

Human's were incredibly selfish creatures. He'd seen them interact. He'd seen each and every war from start to finish and from all angles. They were a petty, arrogant people and the likelihood of whoever had Itachi's soul actually giving it was unbearably slim.

Naruto had never felt a need to pray so urgently as he did then. His closed his tear ridden eyes and begged the Demonic Gods to bring forth his love's soul.

Not to solve his own loneliness, but to solve the inferno of hatred and pain the world had fallen into.

XxxxX


	18. Battle

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Battle

Rating: T

Words: 607

Setting: AU/Ninjaverse

Summary: Itachi vs Naruto. It was so cliché, this battle between lovers.

XxxxX

His ears were ringing. He hadn't managed to escape that last explosion completely unscathed. His vision was blurry; his mouth tasted of blood; his nose was working overtime to shift through the smell of burning wood in order to find his opponent; his body was in a constant state of pain; and the damn ringing in his ears wouldn't stop.

He was tired, out of breath and this battle was still nowhere near finished.

The man across from him – still as stoic and emotionless as he remembered – was in no better state than himself, yet Naruto couldn't bring himself to possibly take advantage of that. Perhaps it was his sense of honor or his own exhaustion that prevented him from taking action. The other, however, didn't seem to have the same constrictions.

In a flash, the man was gone and in Naruto's personal space, delivering a solid punch to the blond's left cheek. He stumbled back and tried to gain his bearings, but the Uchiha was there again handing out another punch only this time chakra enhanced and right in the stomach.

Naruto went flying into the trees that surrounded their man made clearing, destroying several in the process, before his back collided painfully with Itachi's foot sending him back into the clearing. His landing was harsh. His arm was surely broken now and he couldn't stop coughing up blood.

When had everything gone wrong? So hopelessly, pathetically wrong?

Just a month ago, they had been walking through the village hand-in-hand. And now? They were going at a each others lives as if they had been born enemies.

The edges of his vision were darkening, unconsciousness just moments away. Naruto struggled to stand to his knees and he struggled even harder to stand on his own two feet. It proved useless, however, when Itachi was in front of him again. This time a pale hand clasped around his throat and squeezed.

The darkness was enclosing quicker now, but he refused to let it overtake him. Not yet, at least. Naruto stared into the crimson Sharingan eyes of his ex-lover without an ounce of fear. His own blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Naruto felt like he had every reason to be crying.

Even when exhausted, the Uchiha was perfect. He was a perfect for Naruto's own damaged and repaired puzzle piece and yet, here they were.

It was all so cliché, this battle between lovers, or perhaps it was ex-lovers now. Naruto wasn't sure. He was still hopelessly in love with the Uchiha and he wondered if Itachi was still hopelessly in love with him. He could see something swirling behind the Sharingan, but his oxygen depraved mind couldn't possibly decipher what it was.

God, he loved that man. He loved him so much. He wanted to say it one more time. Even if Itachi didn't say it back. One more time would be more than enough.

Wounded and bloody as he was, Naruto tried to smile. Tried to give Itachi one more dazzling smile, despite the blood and tears on his face, as he painfully raised his left hand to caress the Uchiha's face smearing blood on the pale cheek.

"I-Ita-chi..." he rasped. The hand around his neck loosened just a fraction, but it was already too late. The darkness was here impatiently waiting for the blond to say his final farewell. "When y-ou...wa-wake up...do *wheeze* don't...be...sad. I...I...still...lo...ve...you."

And darkness was all they ever knew.

XxxxX


	19. Camera

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Camera

Rating: M

Words: 729

Setting: Modern/AU. Itachi and Naruto are lovers.

Summary: Itachi gets a new camera phone. It makes sense that he's going to want to take some pictures.

XxxxX

_Morning_

Naruto was doing the laundry when he heard the first click. At first he thought nothing of it and continued with his task. For someone who prided himself of cleanliness, Itachi sure did go through clothes like babies did diapers.

It wasn't until the same clicking sound occurred a second and third time that Naruto scowled in irritation. He already knew who and what it was, but why it was happening now was a mystery.

"Itachi?" he questioned.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures with my phone."

Naruto sighed in exasperation and turned to face the man leaning against the doorway to the laundry room. "I already knew that. I meant what are you doing taking pictures of me while I'm doing your laundry?" Itachi chuckled.

"You are incredibly sexy, even when doing something as mundane as laundry."

The blush that creeped onto Naruto's face prompted another click.

"Ah! That was a really good one," the raven stated. "I think I'll make that one my lock screen background."

Itachi ducked the pair of slacks that had been thrown his way.

_Afternoon_

"Itachi shouldn't you be at work?" Naruto inquired as he bustled around the kitchen, cleaning it and preparing lunch.

"Hmm...the company can run itself for a day."

Naruto scowled at that. 'Says the man who wakes up at ungodly hours in order to get to his office before his employees!'

"So basically you skipped out on work to take pictures of me with your phone."

"Hn. I'm glad I did," the older man said. "Otherwise, I might have missed the apron. Nice touch by the way."

Naruto was sure you could cook a meal on his face.

_Evening_

"Ah!...oh god! Faster!" Naruto called out as Itachi thrust inside him. He was on his back, head thrown to the side as his boyfriend quickened his pace. "mmn...ha...oh Itachi!" His face was flush and tears of pleasure prickled at the corner of his eyes. He lifted his legs higher on Itachi's waist allowing the older male to drive deeper into his quaking body, drawing deep moans from both of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught sight of the ever so familiar black rectangle in Itachi's hand and the barely audible sound of the camera going off. Hazy blue eyes widened in realization as tan hands shot up to his face in order to hide from the device.

"Your embarrassment only serves to endear me more, _Naruto_," Itachi purred while delivering a series of hard thrust directly into the smaller males prostate. When the blond threw his head back and screamed, Itachi took a picture.

"Oh fuck! You...per-vert!"

Itachi leaned down and gently pried the hands away from Naruto's face. Pausing to make sure Naruto could see his smirk, Itachi smashed their lips together. They broke apart moments later, lips swollen and a thin, fragile string of saliva connecting them.

"Hm...Your pervert."

Naruto's face darkened as Itachi said that. Not being able to resist, the raven took another picture. Naruto pouted before a resigned look crossed his face. Tanned arms wrapped around pale neck and brought the older man back down for another kiss.

"My pervert."

XxxxX

Another drabble done!

Just wanted to say that I don't mind if you use any of the ideas here, but do give me credit. Like I said before, I plan to make some of these into full blown fics later and I would not be pleased if someone accused me of copying someone who used one of the ideas here to write their fic.

Also, if you have an idea you want to see written, I'll gladly write it and put it here (credit given of course). This drabble collection will contain 100 drabbles and I'm not always sure I'll be able to come up with all of them myself. I'm creative but not that creative. If you have one you want written, PM me or leave the idea in a review. I'll write it and publish it as quickly as I can.


	20. Candy Stripe

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Candy Stripe

Rating: T

Words: 731

Setting: Modern AU. Itachi is blind, Naruto is his volunteer.

Summary: The surgery was a success. Now he wanted to see the face of the man that cared for him.

XxxxX

"It's almost time, Itachi," his mother's gentle voice filtered through the stale hospital air. Itachi could hear the worry and excitement flowing off her voice in large quantities and he could only grunt in surprise. "Your nurse should be here soon."

It'd been about a week he supposed since he underwent the surgery to correct his eyesight. The doctors had said that the surgery was successful, but Itachi had yet to see for himself as his eyes were covered in bandages. Bandages, that would be coming off today.

The sound of the door opening and soft, staccato steps drew his attention. Those footsteps had been quite frequent during the past week.

"Good morning, Itachi!" the cheerful voice greeted before gasping and apologizing to the other people in the room. "Oh I'm sorry! You must be Itachi's family. I'm Naruto, his nurse."

He could hear his younger brother, Sasuke, grunt in annoyance. The young man had issues with cheery people in general. Itachi did too, but Naruto was different. He wasn't just cheerful, he was gentle, kind and the young man's voice made Itachi feel warm. It was like a warm candle lit in a dark room.

The creaking of his hospital bed caught his attention. A delicate hand rested on his own.

"How have you been today, Itachi? No nausea or headaches?" Naruto inquired.

"Fine. No nausea or headaches," Itachi answered gently. Something about Naruto's prescence lightened a bit. A smile was probably on the man's face. The eldest Uchiha son suddenly found himself wanting to see that smile in person.

"That's great! Now we can get these bandages off and get you seeing the world again! Mr. Uchiha, if you would please dim the lights. We don't want to shock your optical nerves with the bright lights."

A moment passed and there was a quiet clicking sound, most likely his father flicking the light switch. Itachi inhaled and exhaled to calm his nerves as he felt delicate hands cut the bandage tape and slowly begin to unwind the guaze. It felt like eons passed before Naruto paused in his unwinding.

"There's only a little left, Itachi. Please close your eyes and wait until I tell you to open them again."

Itachi nodded his agreement and followed the request. Naruto didn't waste time removing the rest of the bandages.

"Okay. Itachi, who would you like to see first?"

Itachi considered this for a moment. His family was important to him, no doubt about it, but he could still remember what they looked like and he could always see them later. He'd only been blind for a little under a year. He feared that Naruto would suddenly be something different or something disgusting if he dared wait to see him.

"You." He could feel the shock permeating the air from all over the room.

"Wouldn't you prefer to see your mother or your father?" the young man protested and made to get off the hospital bed, but Itachi was quick to grab Naruto's wrist and pull the smaller man back onto the bed.

"I want to see you. Just you."

The skin beneath his hand heated up and Itachi found it amusing. Naruto gave a sigh, but it was not one of exasperation.

"O-okay then! Um...you can open your eyes whenever you're ready."

Itachi didn't waste anytime. He peeled his eyes open and took in the lithe figure in front of him.

The lights were dim, but Itachi could see everything about the man in front of him very clearly. He was blond, bright blond. He had tanned skin, like the color of beach sand from the sky. His face was rounded and gently carved. The light blush that dusted whiskered cheeks made Itachi's heart skip a beat. His eyes were so vividly blue and were illuminated by the lack of light. He wore the ridiculous white and red vertical striped scrubs, typical of nurses in this hospital, but Naruto did not look ridiculous. He looked cute.

Naruto had obviously been crafted by the heavens and placed on Earth for the sole purpose of tempting Itachi's self-control.

Now that he could see that the blond was, indeed, both beautiful on the inside and out, Itachi could only realize that this was the one.

Naruto's blush darkened.

'The one indeed.'

XxxxX

Thank you Carousel on AFF for the idea. I had already planned on writing a blind Itachi story, but your candy stripe idea really inspired me. This is dedicated to you.


	21. Donor

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Donor

Rating: M

Words: 1773

Setting: Historical AU. Vamp!Itachi. Human!Naruto. Vampires and humans coexist with a blood donating system. Dubious consent warning!

Summary: Naruto is willing to sell his blood and virginity if it means his mother will get the treatment she needs, but Itachi may not be so willing to let him get away.

XxxxX

Naruto stumbled as he was roughly pushed into the Western styled bedroom and the door shut behind him. He didn't appreciate being manhandled despite the fact that for tonight he was someone's property. As he regained his balance, Naruto took in his surroundings.

This was his first time in a Western styled room. It was much larger than the one room home he shared with his mother. The walls were decorated in a dark brown wallpaper with a strange squiggly design in black. The room was lit with candles whose flames flickered chaotically like they were laughing at some inside joke. The bed was several feet off the ground and was large enough to fit several people comfortably. All in all, the room was strange and unfamilar to Naruto and that only added to his nervousness.

He stood in front of the door, fidgeting with the hem of his white yukata. He couldn't see anyone else in the room, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Like he was being eyed up like some delicious meal that someone wanted to ravish. It made goosebumps appear all over his skin and he released a shiver he could no longer hold back.

"How long are you going to stand in front of the door?" The voice was deep and alluring. The suddeness of the silence the room offered being broken made Naruto jump in surprise as he turned towards the source of the voice.

In the farthest corner where the glow of the laughing candles could not reach, a dark figure stood surrounded by the emptiness of the shadows. Two glowing, translucent crimson eyes stared at him and Naruto felt like he was being judged. Like his whole being, soul and body, were being scrutinized.

In the next instant, the red eyes were gone and he felt a tall, cold body press against his back. Naruto barely had time to gasp in surprise before the stranger was inhaling his scent at the crook of his neck. He could hear the stranger's deep inhales and exhales as the man took in his scent. He wanted to scream and push the man away, but long arms wrapped around his smaller, slightly malnourished, body and held him in place.

"Your blood smells _divine_," the vampire whispered against his neck. The blood sang to the vampire, tempting him in a way that had never happened before. The cool air sent shivers across Naruto's spine. "I shall enjoy this very much."

Naruto picked up a quiet hiss before glaring fire erupted from his neck. Sapphire eyes widened and watered in pain as the vampire's fangs pierced into his neck. A strangled cry found its way out of his mouth. The pain lasted a mere second, but it felt like an eternity.

Then the haze began.

It crept into his mind like a swampy fog, creeping while it relaxed and tempted the area in its path. The pain was but a figament in the far corners of his mind where no one would be able to reach. He could feel small amounts of blood being drawn into the stranger's waiting mouth. Each languid suck pushed his mind deeper into the patient fog and he released a loud moan as his buyer took one last gulp before retracting his fangs.

"A virgin too? How sweet," the man mocked. "I've never been particularly kind to virgins."

Somewhere, deep inside the recess of his mind, Naruto panicked, but as luck would have it, he was far to deep in the lust filled haze the vampire's toxins had placed him in to do anything besides blink. The man chuckled at his state.

Within a flash, they were on the bed. The vampire sitting and Naruto limp in his lap, back to the man's chest. Pale hands untied his yukata's belt tie and explored the smooth expanse of sun kissed skin underneath white fabric. The thin fingers were cold against Naruto's warm skin and the human teen shivered at the sensation.

One hand pulled his underwear down and off his legs while the other tweaked his nipple causing Naruto to moan, his unexperienced body feeling pleasure for the first time. The first hand palmed his swelling cock in a teasing factor. Pre-cum beaded at the tip and a frigid finger swiped it up before trailing down, behind quivering testicles, to the puckered, untouched entrance.

The long finger forced its way into Naruto's quaking body and he groaned deep in his throat at the rough, painful treatment. There was a burning sensation spreading throughout his lower body as the finger moved in and out with only a little fluid acting as lubrication. Naruto's body was in no way ready for the second finger that pressed alongside the first.

The haze wasn't enough to block out the pain as he was stretched dry. Naruto whimpered in pain as the fingers scissored inside of him, stretching his body beyond its natural state. The third finger was just as unwelcome, but not unexpected. Tears fell down Naruto's cheeks and onto the mattress. His body was still limp and left him unable to move much at all. A sharp sting and then a sickening squelching noise, alerted both Naruto and his vampire buyer that the virgin hole was bleeding.

The vampire groaned as the scent of blood reached his nose. His patience no longer with him, he pulled his fingers free of the blond and licked the sweet copper tasting liquid clean of his fingers.

Naruto felt his body move as he was lifted off the man's lap by one of the vampire's arms around his waste. There was shifting beneath and behind him, the rustling of fabric and a deep pleasured hiss. His body was shifted back into the immortal's lap right above the man's penis and something cold gripped Naruto's heart.

He wanted to tell the man no, but his mouth wouldn't form the words and his body wouldn't move beyond a twitch.

The head of the vampire's cock pierced his entrance and both beings released groans for two completely different reasons. Naruto was slowly lowered onto the swollen erection until the cock was completely enveloped inside of him.

The vampire took a moment to compose himself, much to Naruto's appreciation. He hummed as he noticed more tears falling down the scarred cheeks. The aphrodisiac in vampire venom was strong, but it didn't last very long. The vampire had made a pack to himself to never bite a human more than once per session, but as he eyed the drop of blood that had formed at the bite wound he'd made early and as the scent of the human's blood danced into his nose, the vampire supposed another bite wouldn't hurt too bad.

Naruto screamed when his neck was bitten a second time. The pain lasted a little longer, but surely enough the hazy fog returned to his mind, relaxing and tempting every corner and crevice it could touch.

The vampire wrapped both arms around his waist, holding him still, as he began thrusting up into Naruto's pliant body at a beastly pace. The blond hissed and gasped as he was penetrated again and again. Blood dripped onto the sheets below from where the two were joined together.

The vampire reveled in the taste of the the human's life liquid and moaned into the throat as he drank and chased his orgasm that was getting closer every time his hips met the blond's. One particular thrust caused Naruto to clench and moan in an enticing fashion that had the vampire aiming for that spot every time he sunk his cock into the first-timer.

He wanted to taste the human's blood as it was seasoned with the height of pleasure. He couldn't do that if the teen was in pain the entire time.

Naruto was moaning and gasping as he felt the cock go deep within him, hit his pleasure spot before retreating and repeating. He'd never felt anything so amazing before in his life and there was a bubbling pit in his stomach that was going to bubble over very soon. His inexperienced body unable to fight against the inevitable release for very long.

A few thrust later and Naruto's mouth was open in a silent, gasping scream as he stiffened and came for the first time from such actions. His body trembled at the force of the orgasm and the sticky, white fluid spurted from his cock and onto the bed in several thin streams.

The vampire let a strangled, broken moan as the bloodied walls around his cock tightened and as the blood on his tongue reached a euphoric taste. His own release took him somewhat by surprise as he impaled the quivering, limp blond onto his cock one more time before he released his thick seed into the human's body.

A moment passed, before the vampire withdrew his fangs from the boy, who had passed out from the orgasm and the lack of blood running through his system. Extracting himself from inside the boy, the vampire let him fall like a rag doll onto the bed as he cleaned himself up. Standing up from the bed, the vampire glanced at the boy curiously before seemingly making a decision. The snap of pale fingers summoned his younger vampire brother into the room.

"Aniki," the younger vampire greeted callously. "What do you want?" The addressed older brother just chuckled at his little brother's antics.

"Tell one of the servants to tend to this human, otouto and..." a quick glance back at the blond plus a devious smirk, "spread the word that this human is mine. No one is allowed to touch him. _No one!"_

The younger vampire almost felt sorry for the pathetic human knocked out on the bed. Almost.

XxxxX

This is more oneshot length, but I just started writing it and I couldn't stop or I didn't want to stop it abruptly. So, I just wrote the whole thing. Hope you don't mind.

This for Halloween that is tomorrow! (seriously the best fucking holiday ever!) I'll have another drabble to post tomorrow and it will be much lighter in tone than this one.


	22. Halloween

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Halloween

Rating: T

Words: 902

Setting: Modern AU. Married ItaNaru with twins.

Summary: When her little brother is sick, it's up to five year old Mikoto Uchiha to go on an adventure and bring back treasure fit for kings.

XxxxX

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Naruto asked gently as he sat on his son's bed, pressing his hand against a flushed forehead. He got a groan in response and sighed.

Minato had come home from school early after throwing up in the middle of his kindergarten class. He'd been in and out of sleep since and Naruto was beginning to worry. His little angel was feeling extra miserable because now he couldn't go trick or treating with his twin sister, Mikoto, who was in another room putting on her costume with Itachi.

The twins were supposed to be going as co-pirate captains (one-hundred percent Mikoto's idea), but there was no way Naruto was going to allow his sick son to go out in the cold fall evening. Naruto's heart nearly broke into pieces as Minato let out a pitiful whimper.

"Daddy will go make some soup, okay?" he said while pressing a gentle kiss to his son's cheek. He got up from the bed and exited the room after checking to make sure the little boy would be alright for a few minutes.

In the kitchen, Naruto rummaged through the cabinets pulling out supplies for chicken noodle soup. The sound of running footsteps made him give a small smile before he frowned at the single can of soup in his hand. 'Note to self: buy more chicken noodle soup,' he thought. 'While we're at it, buy more pasta and tomato sauce.'

"Arrrgh! Gimme all yer treasure!" the childlike exclamation came from the kitchen entrance. Naruto turned and smiled at his daughter.

Mikoto was dressed like a pirate complete with an eye patch and feathered hat. Her black hair was all over the place, but Naruto was sure it was like that on purpose. He noticed his husband strolling in, defeated, after his daughter giving a weak "aye" in agreement. Poor Itachi, had been forced into an eye patch and pirates hook.

"Oh no! Pirates have come to steal my treasure!" Naruto joked as he made a show of shielding trying to protect the soup can in his hands. Mikoto rushed to try to take the "treasure," but was failing because she was too short. With a pout and huff she gave up and instead went to berate her other father that he was a terrible pirate and that he would have to walk the plank if he didn't "fix his un-savvy attitude." Maybe they shouldn't have gone on that pirate ride at the amusement park. 'Oh well, too late now.'

"Where's my partner? I can't go treasure huntin' without me first mate!"

"Minato's still sick, sweet pea, he won't be able to go treasure hunting tonight," he explained as gently as he could. Mikoto looked uncharacteristically thoughtful for a moment before a look of realization crossed her face.

"It was the voodoo witch wasn't it?" she asked angrily. "I told that wench that me mate wasn't available to play house. I bet she put a curse on him."

Naruto released an exasperated sigh, but didn't bother to dispute Mikoto's deduction. His daughter was more like himself than he really wanted to admit.

"Right, a curse," he agreed. "and it will take twice as much treasure to cure it."

"Twice as much treasure? So, if I get two pumpkins of treasure, I can cure my first mate of his curse?"

Naruto nodded sagely and in reply he got a thousand watt smile that had his heart warming to near unbearable levels at the cuteness. Mikoto rushed off out of the kitchen, more likely to get another pumpkin, dragging her "crew" with her.

He set to work preparing the soup and by the time it was done, Mikoto and Itachi were back with two pumpkins and preparing to leave for their "adventure." Naruto took extra care in pouring the steaming soup into a bowl and placing the bowl onto a tray. He added some crackers to the tray as well as some medicine and a thermometer to take up to his sick son with the soup.

"To explore the seven seas, fight dangerous krakens and find lots of pretty treasure! One for all and all for one! Solve the curse on me first mate! Lower the sails, we be settin' off now!"

Naruto smiled as he exited the kitchen with the tray and saw the two of them putting on their shoes.

"Make sure you take pictures of everyone, okay?" he said before kissing Itachi chastely on the lips. At the raven's reluctant nod, he smiled brightly. "Have fun and stay safe."

The two departed and Naruto laughed at Mikoto's continuous pirate monologue as they left.

He turned and headed towards the stairs, humming a Halloween tune as he went. His own pirate jacket fluttering as he did.

Xxx Xx

I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I got to excited with my own Halloween plans (I was a witch cat that summoned a Slender Man and three zombies. We went around scaring all the partying sluts on my college campus. It was so much fun) I forgot to upload it. But here it is now. Hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Famished

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Famished

Rating: M

Words: 487

Setting: Victorian AU. Itachi is a Prince. Naruto is a succubus demon.

Summary: They had both found excellent, gluttonous feasts in each other.

XxxxX

They moved against one another in perfect unison. Their sweat slicked bodies melded together into a pile of sensual, passionate something as they chased oblivion. It was a scene so private and intamite, a moment of intense, carnal pleasure shared between two lovers. Yet, something was off.

One of them wasn't human.

The long pale body on top drove rapidly and harshly into his partner. The elegant, royal grace that he used as he moved could only belong to Itachi Uchiha, eldest Prince of Konoha and heir to the throne. A young man who, despite what citizens may think, was definitely human.

The slender, moaning mass of tan skin and bright energy below him, however, was not. It was obvious to anyone who had an inkling of demonic disguises. The slit pupils that cut through azure pools, the inky tribal spiral decorating a taught abdomen and the scent, that delicious musky scent that emitted from silky skin, all pointed to who this "person" was: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Lilith, Queen of the Succubi.

Wisps of bright crimson energy flowed from Itachi's person and into Naruto's. It was a surprise that the prince had yet to collapse as they had been in this state for hours upon hours and round after round. It was a testament to his strength and stamina that the prince could keep pace with a creature whose existence was based purely on carnal pleasure.

Heat spiraled and pooled around them as moans and screams increased in volume. More red streams of energy collected into the warm bedroom air, the blond succubus' roars of pleasure calling them out.

Their peak was steadily approaching. The moment, where everything would go white and the world would melt around them leaving just ultimate satisfaction, was within reach, seconds away. And when the moment finally arrived, Itachi was the first to spill, his seed shooting deep into Naruto and red pouring out of his body.

The red wisps spiraled into the tribal tattoo on Naruto's skin turning the black ink crimson with passion and heat. The blond's back arched, a broken gasping scream falling from his lips as he released on his stomach.

The prince collasped besides the demon. The bedroom filled with quiet, heavy breaths as they tried to calm their racing hearts. It wasn't to last, though because half a minute passed before Naruto was rolling onto Itachi a smirk playing at his lips.

"Tired yet?" he asked teasingly, voice clouded with lust. The prince smirked right back, his smokey gray eyes alight in amusement and challenge.

"Not even close."

With matching growls they continued again, both completely smitten with what the other could offer them in the world of carnal pleasure.

They behaved like starved children placed before a humble meal. They tasted and savored whatever their tongues could touch. They would continue this for hours only stopping when their appetites were fully satisfied because they had both found excellent, gluttonous feasts in each other.

XxxxX


	24. Thief

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Thief

Rating: T

Words: 873

Setting: hi-tech/modern AU. Established ItaNaru

Summary: The invincible Konoha Police Department has their hands full with the appearance of a group of thieves called "Biju"

XxxxX

There was something exhilarating about the chase, about that point where he and others in the KPD had to pursue the criminal at high speeds in order to catch them.

Only, Itachi wasn't sure they would catch the criminals this time.

They were good, very good.

The KPD's Intel on the group called Biju was little and very scarce. There were nine of them total as far as they could tell and they worked like a seamless, well-oiled machine. The only evidence they ever left behind were the calling cards found in place of items that had been stolen. Nine different cards for the nine different members of the group. The number they had of each wasn't balanced either. They had six cards depicting a cat with two tails and only one depicting a fox with nine tails for example. More than likely which card left depended on who did the job.

Itachi watched from his passenger seat as the three motorcyclists weaved through traffic. His father was issuing orders to the pursuing police vehicles through the radio from his position in the hovering helicopter.

A fourth motorcycle sped past and joined the others. There was a trade off as an item was passed from the bike with a purple two to the bike with the white six. White six broke off from the rest and speed down an exit before any of their cars could follow. Red one, purple two and green three continued down the interstate.

"_It looks like their heading toward the draw bridge. There's a cargo ship coming soon. Catch them before they reach the bridge."_

"Are they planning on jumping it, aniki?" Sasuke asked from the passenger seat.

"I doubt it." 'What are they planning?'

The bridge was visible in the distance. The light post around it were flashing red and yellow alerting that the bridge was being drawn. To the right and large cargo ship could be seen steadily making its way down the river towards the bridge.

"_They are planning to jump the bridge! Teams B and C break off and cut them off!"_

Itachi seriously doubted they were planning on jumping the bridge. It was too cliché. Perhaps they were going to break at the last moment and cause the KPD to jump the bridge. Itachi frowned, that was a far to risky move to take with the entire police force on your tail. The probability that the vehicles towards the back would notice and slow down was far to high to risk it. Itachi gripped the steering wheel tighter. This was becoming more and more frustrating.

The three motorcycles made no move to break as the bridge was raised, in fact they sped up. The cargo ship was just beginning to pass through the now clear space. It suddenly clicked in Itachi's mind, but it was far to late as the three motorcyclist were already speeding up the ramp.

"They're going to land on the ship," Itachi said plainly. His brother could only gap at him and then at the criminals, now suspended in the air.

Itachi slowed their car to a stop. Several other cars followed his lead.

Three wires shot out and each person on a motorcycle grabbed one and attached it to their bike. They were then pulled out of the air and towards the passing cargo ship.

Itachi got out of the car and headed to the opposite side railing, eyes narrowing as he witnessed eight people waving cheekily at him and the gathering officers. Several officers pulled out guns and started firing at the ship. Itachi did not join them. Instead, he concentrated on committing everything about them to memory.

They were all dressed head to toe in black with their motorcycle helmets on. Each had a colored number on their jacket. 'Red one – male, purple two – female, green three – either, violet four – older male, brown five – male, white six – male, lime seven – female, and tan eight – male. There should be nine of them. Where is the ninth?'

Sasuke cursed loudly. "Father will not be pleased."

"Father is already not pleased, Sasuke. Do try to keep up."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "At least I don't have to call a certain someone and cancel dinner."

Itachi sighed and pulled out his phone, pressing a single number before it began to ring.

"_Itachi! Where the hell are you? You are late!"_

"Naruto..."

"_You're not coming, are you?"_

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"_No don't worry about it. I understand. You can't control what criminals decide to do next. Just try to be quiet when you come home. I'll probably be asleep."_

The phone line cut off then and Itachi sighed again before a determined glint sparked in his eyes. He was going to catch these criminals before his relationship suffered any further. A promise to himself and he never went back on his word.

XxxxX


	25. Exhaustion

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Exhaustion

Rating: T

Words: 622

Setting: Ninja-verse AU. Established ItaNaru

Summary: The world believes that Naruto has endless stamina. Itachi knows better.

XxxxX

It was late when Itachi sensed Naruto's chakra. He almost hadn't, the blond's chakra was miniscule, a small flame in place of what should have been a burning inferno.

That had been his first clue.

His second came when he met his lover at the front door to their shared apartment. The blond looked like hell. There were twigs in his matted blond hair, his ANBU uniform was covered in mud and there was a faint scent of blood that was most likely not his own. Naruto's eyes were half-lidded and his breathing slow.

His fox was dead on his feet.

It didn't take much prompting for Itachi to glide into action. Within seconds he had Naruto in his pale arms, bridal style, while said blond uttered a groan of protest, but put up no other fight. Itachi carefully made his way to their bedroom making sure not jostle his precious cargo too much.

Once within the bedroom, Itachi sat his lover on the bed, grimacing at the now stained comforter. A quick bath and change of blankets before his love could finally sleep.

Creating a single shadow clone, Itachi sent his doppelganger to start a warm bath while he began delicately removing Naruto's standard issue armor and uniform. He was pleased to note no blemishes on the mud-caked, tan skin meaning no visible reminders of the horrors his love had seen. The dirtied garments were discarded in a single pile off to the corner. His clone would take care of them while he bathed Naruto.

With the utmost care, Itachi lifted Naruto again this time headed to the furo where his clone had just finished drawing the bath.

Itachi gently set Naruto down on the stool, being careful to support his lover who slouched the moment he was released. Grabbing the soap and shower head, Itachi set about rinsing and cleaning his love being sure that there wasn't a single reminder of the mission on tanned skin. There was nothing but deep care in his movements and caresses as he went about his work. It was a true testament to his exhaustion, that Naruto had not uttered anything besides a whimper and groan in protest to cold water meeting his skin.

Once his task was completed to perfection, Itachi gently guided Naruto into the tub where comfortably warm water awaited. Itachi kept an eye on his love as he coaxed the water to warm and cleanse Naruto's body, being sure to watch out for anytime the blond seemed like he would slip from his grasp.

After a few minutes of letting Naruto bask in the relaxing tub, Itachi lifted him once more this time with a fluffy, cream towel to dry him with. Once Naruto was dry, Itachi carried him back into their bedroom.

The bedding had been changed and the muddied clothing was gone, Itachi's clone having already taken them. The clone had also set an oversized t-shirt and boxers for Naruto to where to bed since the blond didn't really believe in wearing actual pajamas.

Dressing an exhausted Naruto was exhausting itself, Itachi decided. The blond whined and whimpered whenever his body was moved, which was necessary to get his boxers and shirt on. Once he was finally clothed, Itachi pulled back the covers and gently coaxed Naruto under them before getting in himself.

Naruto was quick to invade his personal space (not that he minded) and embrace him in an unbreakable hug. Itachi felt his lips twitch upwards.

The blond burrowed into him before mumbling a barely intelligible, "thanks, 'Tachi."

Less than a second passed before Naruto's breath steadied completely and with a snap of his fingers, the lights went out and Itachi succumbed to his own exhaustion.


	26. Brothers

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Brothers

Rating: T

Words: 169

Setting: Modern AU. Established ItaNaru

Summary: Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha did not like very much.

XxxxX

Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha did not like very much. He loved even less.

Amongst the things he loved, silence. Pure…absolute… silence.

You would think that in a family of overly stoic and emotionless individuals, peace and quiet would be a common thing.

It wasn't if you lived in the Main House. It wasn't if your older brother lived simply to torment you. It wasn't if said brother was in an intimate relationship with the World's Biggest Loudmouth. And it most certainly wasn't if said couple frequently had sex in your brother's bedroom which shared a wall with your own.

Luckily for Sasuke, tonight the lovebirds had only gone for two quick rounds before going to sleep. With any luck, Sasuke might actually get his paper done.

_"Ah! Oh! Itachi!"_

Spoke too soon.

Let it be known that Sasuke dislikes a lot of things. He hates even more.

Amongst the things he hates, Itachi Uchiha's relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. Couldn't his brother have chosen someone quieter?


	27. Infants

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Infants

Rating: T

Words: 375

Setting: Modern AU. Established ItaNaru

Summary: Naruto adores their son and Itachi does too. He'd just wishes their son would be a little more considerate of his feelings.

XxxxX

**Naruto 1:47 a.m.:**

Naruto was awake and stumbling out of bed before the baby monitor could truly disrupt the silence of the night. His husband turned over and groaned petulantly and if Naruto were a little more awake, he'd probably poke fun at the out of character behavior.

But at the moment, Naruto wasn't really awake at all. He moved like a zombie to the nursery across the hall where a wailing child begged for attention.

Reaching into the antique crib (He and Itachi had argued over what type of crib up until a week after the baby's birth), Naruto gently lifted the upset baby from his cage bed being extra careful to support the soft head.

At a little over five months, little Natsu was everything Naruto could have wanted and more. All dark hair and pale skin the tyke screamed Itachi except for his lungs. Those he gained from Naruto.

Naruto gently rocked the bundle in his arms. Natsu had been fed and changed the last time he'd cried (like two hours ago) and thus he just needed to be settled. The high pitched wailing eventually calmed to sniffles and whines before they died down completely and the baby settled back in for sleep. Naruto smiled tiredly at his now sleeping son as he carefully placed him back in the crib.

At least now he could go back to sleep.

**Itachi 4:23 a.m.:**

_'God. Fucking. Dammit.'_ were the first words flying through Itachi's sleep-drugged mind. He really didn't want to get up right now, but his son's cries were getting more demanding and agitated as the seconds passed and Naruto had been the one to take care of Natsu when he cried a few hours ago.

That didn't change the fact that he was still tired and still very reluctant to roll out of bed to cater to the needs of the infant.

With a deep groan and sluggish movements Itachi managed to get out of bed (with a complete lack of Uchiha gracefulness) and make his way to the nursery across the hall.

Unlucky for him, Natsu needed to be fed and changed...again.

Itachi loved his five month old son, he really did, but why did he always get the hard shift?


	28. Cozy

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Cozy

Rating: T

Words: 146

Setting: established ItaNaru

Summary: The power had gone out but neither of them really noticed.

XxxxX

The soft orange glow of the fireplace was the only light that illuminated the small living room. The power had gone out as it was prone to this time of year. It didn't matter to them though.

They were on the floor in front of the brick nude and surrounded by pillows and a few blankets.

Itachi was laying down as Naruto added another log to the flickering flames. Pale hands slid over tan skin, massaging the muscles gently.

"Hmmm..." the blond said as he rejoined his lover's side. "That's nice..."

The dark-haired man chuckled before pulling the smaller man into his strong embrace. They laid there for a few moments, just basking in each other's presence and enjoying the skin on skin contact. They were both so busy that they usually didn't have the time to do things like this.

It was really, really nice.

XxxxX

Wanna know something? It's been a while since I've written pure smut. So the next one shall be smut.


	29. Adrenalize

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Adrenalize

Rating: M

Words: 762

Setting: Ninjaverse AU.

Summary: They really shouldn't be doing this. Not here where anyone could stumble upon them.

XxxxX

Another close call.

Naruto had almost died on the mission. Itachi almost hadn't made it in time.

But that was then.

And this is now.

Itachi has Naruto pressed against a tree. Naruto's arms are tied above his head with medical gauze and pinned there with a kunai. He's naked and flushed, the tree's bark cutting into his back. Naruto is okay with that though. He doesn't even feel it. Not really. He's more concerned about Itachi's fingers moving within him and the risk they're taking right now.

They really shouldn't be doing this. Not here, where anyone could stumble upon them. They should wait until they're back in the village at least. Naruto knows this and apart of him is screaming at him to listen and stop. But there's a much louder part whispering in the front of his mind.

The adrenaline rush from the mission has yet to wear off. They are both wound tightly and they _need_ this. They need this release.

Itachi bites Naruto's neck and twists his fingers, hitting that glorious spot. Naruto throws his head back and _moans,_ a loud, rasping sound that echos through their not-so-hidden hiding spot. Itachi's fingers continue to move rapidly within Naruto. It burns a little, but Naruto doesn't care.

He cares about very little it seems.

All to soon, those fingers are slipping out of him, leaving him open and empty. Naruto moans in disappointment and disapproval. Itachi chuckles and takes a moment to undo his pants exposing his erection. Naruto licks his lips at the sight.

With little ceremony, Itachi wraps Naruto's legs around his waist and penetrates him in a single, powerful thrust that knocks the air out of Naruto body.

It burns. Oh God it burns.

Itachi sets a brutal pace. He doesn't give Naruto time to adjust and Naruto's fine with that. They don't have time for caring or gentle. Quickly enough the burn changes.

It burns with pleasure now.

Naruto whimpers and moans. His vision is blurry, the tree bark is still cutting into his skin, Itachi is thrusting as deep as he can go and he wants more. He wants it _harder, faster_. He tells this to Itachi, who complies while nuzzling his neck and groaning into sweaty skin.

A scream gets caught in Naruto's mouth when Itachi hits his sweet spot. And _oh!_ he's not just hitting his prostate. He's pressing and rubbing against it. Naruto trembles, toes curling and gasping his lover's name.

His body tightens. His orgasm is on the horizon. Itachi isn't that far off either. Naruto can hear the Uchiha's moans getting a little louder and longer. There's a wire coiling deep within them, ready to spring loose with just the right trigger.

Itachi bites Naruto's neck again, hard enough to draw blood this time. And Naruto's coming. _Oh fuck! _He's coming. Naruto sees white and he spurts across his and Itachi's abdomens accompanied by a strangled cry of, "Itachi!"

Itachi tenses against him. His pale body is rigid as Naruto tightens around him and with a few uneven thrusts he, too, comes. Itachi releases deep inside of Naruto, marking him in a place no one else has been. Naruto moans softly at the sudden influx of warmth within him.

The stay like this, breathing heavily as they come back down to Earth, the world focuses around them. Itachi gently eases himself out of Naruto and re-does his pants. Naruto wiggles his arms, working the kunai out of the bark and freeing himself from his restraints.

Naruto rolls his shoulders as he bends over to pick up his discarded clothes and get dressed. He shivers at the feeling of cum dripping out of him, but makes no move to clean it.

Once dressed and his armor back in place, Naruto stretches and groans. He'll be sore on the way home and his energy has been effectively zapped. He'll just blame it on the stressful mission.

He looks at Itachi who stares back. They are both disheveled, dirty and flushed. They definitely should have waited.

But...

Since when did either of them do the things they should?

XxxxX

Smut was promised and smut has been delivered.


	30. Midnight

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Midnight

Rating: T

Words: 304

Setting: Modern AU. established ItaNaru

Summary: It's late and Naruto really has to go, but can't because there's a dead weight on top of him.

Based on this prompt from imagineyourOTP on Tumblr: Imagine person A of your OTP really needing to pee but not being able to get up because person B is asleep on top of them.

XxxxX

Naruto groaned internally, his mind unbearably groggy. He didn't want to wake up right then, but the pressure on his bladder was insistent. Nature was calling and it would be an absolute disaster if he ignored that call.

With a long-suffering sigh, Naruto tried to roll out of bed, only to realize that at some point, Itachi had rolled on top of him.

'Goddammit Itachi,' Naruto thought as he tried to wiggle out from under his lover. It proved futile however, as Itachi merely grabbed him and snuggled deeper.

"Oh for fucks sake," Naruto whispered into the night. He tried gently pushing the Uchiha over, but Itachi's grip was relentless. "Really? You're going to make me wake you up just so I can piss?"

Itachi mumbled in his sleep. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He didn't have time for this. His bladder was about to explode any minute.

With all the strength his lethargic body could muster, Naruto shoved Itachi off and onto the floor. The Uchiha landed with a muffled "oomph' and Naruto wasted no time. He rushed to the bathroom, completely ignoring Itachi's confused state on the floor, and slammed the door behind him. He let the relief wash over him as he finally emptied his bladder.

"Sweet baby Jesus that's good."

XxxxX

Just a little warning, the next one shall be angst.


	31. Murder

Zen- ItaNaru Drabble Collection

Prompt: Murder

Rating: M

Words: 263

Setting: Modern AU. established ItaNaru.

Summary: Without a word, Naruto lifted his gun, took aim and fired, all the while trying to ignore the tears falling down his cheeks.

XxxxX

"I can't let you get away with this Itachi," Naruto said, his voice rough yet calm. Itachi didn't move from his spot across from him.

"But I thought you loved me?" Itachi asked. A steady smirk contorted his face and the deranged glint in his eyes sent daggers through Naruto's heart. "I heard people do the craziest things for the ones they love."

They do. People do the craziest, stupidest things for the ones they love. For the ones whom they've given everything.

Naruto loved Itachi and he would do the craziest, stupidest things for him.

"I did - do," he whispered as he met Itachi's eyes head on. "Love you, I mean."

With nothing else to add, Naruto lifted his gun. He took care of that weapon so meticulously, just like he cared for their relationship.

Keeping Itachi's gaze, Naruto took aim. He tried to ignore things: the trembling in his hands as he squeezed, the look of betrayal that crossed Itachi's porcelain, blood-splattered face, and above all else the tears that fell down his cheeks as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto didn't hear the gunshot or the police yelling on the other side of the door, but he did hear the sound of Itachi's body hitting the floor.

And it echoed.

XxxxX


End file.
